


What are They Haunted By?

by waywardrenegade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 word drabble, Gen, good boyfriend Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardrenegade/pseuds/waywardrenegade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has a nightmare; Dean comforts him, but doesn't cuddle. Because obviously he doesn't do that kind of thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What are They Haunted By?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Dean comforting Cas after having a nightmare for the first time" by winchester-trinity on Tumblr.  
> Title is from "Noro" by Brand New.

Castiel was thrashing violently and muttering “Please, no” like a mantra. Chocolate hair was plastered to his forehead with sticky sweat, and the sheets were shackles restraining him.

“Cas, wake up,” Dean whispered, sliding a hand down Cas’ side to pull him close. _It wasn’t cuddling_ , he reassured himself.

Castiel’s eyes flickered open, seemed to register his surroundings, but his pupils were wide with unconcealed panic. He burrowed his face into Dean’s shoulder, attempting to steady his breathing; Dean’s eyes pled silently for the cause of distress.

“We were back in Purgatory. Sam was there too,” was all Cas said.


End file.
